1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a security device for storing a firearm and is particularly directed to a handgun trigger block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various firearm locking devices have been made available for securing and locking firearms in a safe condition. However, many the prior art devices have not gained general acceptance.
One such trigger safety device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,760 and is incorporated herein by reference. However, this trigger safety device has only a single projection extending behind the trigger. Such an arrangement is likely to place high stress concentrations on the trigger and block during an attempt to dislodge the trigger block from the trigger area.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,212, 4,198,026, 3,713,239 each disclose various trigger block devices and are incorporated herein by reference. Each of these references suffer from obvious drawbacks as indicated below.
All of the trigger blocks of the prior art will place undue stress on the trigger assembly and trigger block during an attempt to wrench the trigger block from the trigger area. The present invention employs a second extension to more solidly lock the trigger block in place and alleviate stress concentrations on the trigger assembly and trigger block during an attempt to dislodge the trigger block from the trigger area.